


The Hunter and his Prey

by Ricksbowlegs



Series: The Hunter And His Prey [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daryl has a sexual fantasy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rick's POV, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricksbowlegs/pseuds/Ricksbowlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter and his Prey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piiri/gifts).



> This goes to the lovely piiri in thanks for that wonderful gift. Thank you!! And of course to all of you who love bottom Rick as well. Hope you guys enjoy. :D
> 
> Unbetad. All my mistakes. I apologize in advance for them.
> 
> Not my characters.

Rick stared at the thing for a full minute before cracking up laughing. He laughed so hard he had to lie on the bed and curl in on himself, clutching his hurting stomach. He only stopped when he noticed Daryl starting to get uncomfortable. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he choked out, trying to drown out his laughter while drying tears from the corner of his eyes. “Please, don’t take this the wrong way. I’m not laughing at you, it’s just— when you said you got me a present, I wasn’t expecting _this_.”

“I know,” Daryl shrugged, “but this s’more fer me ‘n fer ya.”

“Oh, okay,” Rick chuckled, taking the item from Daryl’s hands and inspecting it. They almost seemed legit. 

“Never seen ya laughin’ so hard,” Daryl awkwardly said, making Rick look back at him. “S’nice.”

He grinned widely. “So what do you want us to do with this?”

“Want ya t’ wear ‘em,” the older man grunted.

“And for what, exactly?” He asked with mirth in his tone.

“Watcha think?” the older man asked with a scoff, as if it were obvious. Maybe it was.

“I don’t know,” he said, cocking his head slightly to the side, “for Halloween, maybe?”

It could be. They were close to October. Maybe Daryl wanted to celebrate it. He was proved wrong when the archer spoke again.

“Want ya t’ wear ‘em t’night.”

“Tonight? For like—” he said and paused, still a bit confused, but then it clicked. 

_Of course_. 

He smiled devilishly. “Oh? For _tonight_.”

“Yeah,” Daryl huffed, sitting down next to him to take off his shoes. 

Rick chuckled. “Is there supposed to be some sort of context around it…or just because?”

“There’s context,” the archer said simply and lay heavily back on the bed.

Glancing down at the archer, he grinned. “Care to tell me?”

“I’m yer hunter,” Daryl gruffed matter-of-factly.

It was crystal clear now. How did he not see it immediately? And actually, he kind of liked the idea—No, scratch that— He _loved_ the idea.

“Interesting,” Rick rasped with a raised eyebrow. 

Daryl snorted. “So ya wanna do it or what?”

 

“Ready?” Rick asked from the bathroom. He was a bit nervous and completely naked. It clearly was a bit of a premeditated fantasy for Daryl and he really didn’t want to let the hunter down. _His hunter_.

“Heck yeah. Got my weapon right here in mah hand,” Daryl replied huskily, “c’mon out!”

Rick chuckled softly at what the archer called his dick. “Keep your eyes closed.”

“Nah, I wanna see ya.”

“Just do it.”

“Fine,” the older man grunted.

Adjusting the light brown bunny ears in his head, Rick exited the bathroom with soft steps and walked over to the bed where Daryl was lazily stroking his _big weapon_. He licked his lips; hole clenching in anticipation, hungry to be stuffed by that thick cock once more.

“Open them.”

Daryl grunted as he opened his eyes and stared at him in silence for a moment; eyes darkening with lust. “Fuck, Rick.”

He smiled brightly at the older man’s reaction. “You like it?”

Daryl nodded. “Ya look —shit— I don’ know if ya look sexy to fuck or—.”

“Adorable?” he teased, smiling smugly.

“Yeah,” Daryl nodded and etting go of his shaft while giving him a dark, predatory look, he growled. “Ya better run.”

Rick was about to laugh it off as a joke, but with one look at the intent in Daryl’s eyes, he knew the man was being serious. He practically hopped off the bed so Daryl couldn't catch any of his limbs. 

Standing by the window, he waited still as Daryl slowly got off the bed; broad shoulders drawn back as he slowly approached him, exuding the same confidence he showed in the woods while following his preys and giving him this intense, focused look that made Rick shiver with anticipation. He’d never been on the receiving end of such a look from the archer before. It thrilled him.

When the naked hunter was less than three steps from him, Rick circled around him and sprint back toward the bed, laughing victoriously as he was able to dodge the grabbing hands. 

“You’re gonna have to do better than that,” Rick teased and when Daryl got too close to him again, he hopped on the bed and rolled over it toward the other side—the safe side.

“Yer a fast one, ain’t ya, bunny? ’m still gonna get ya, tho,” Daryl threatened and hopped on the bed after him. “Think ya can get away from me?”

“Yeah,” he huffed, running toward the bathroom door and stayed there, waiting for Daryl to come closer so he could duck and slip past him. He wasn’t counting on Daryl to block his path and duck down at the same time he did, lurching forward and wrapping his arms around the back of his thighs, lifting him off the floor as he stood upright. 

“Fuck,” Rick laughed, holding unto the bunny ears so they wouldn’t fall off as he was left hanging upside down, flung over Daryl’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

“Ya got a mouth on ya, bunny,” Daryl grunted, lightly spanking his left cheek. “Gonna h’ve t’ punish ya.”

“I’m sorry. Please, don’t hurt me, mister hunter,” Rick pleaded, weakly struggling in the hunter’s hold. “I’ll be good.”

“Can’t promise nothin’. Gonna use mah huge weapon on ya so ya better get ready,” Daryl huffed and with a swift movement, flung Rick off his shoulder. He yelped as he was abruptly dropped on the bed and immediately tried to roll off it, but Daryl’s strong arms caged him as he crawled on top of him, keeping him trapped.

“Please, don’t eat me,” Rick begged, pretending to be afraid while trying to hide a smirk. 

“Oh, I’m gonna,” Daryl gruffed, licking his lips. “Bet ya taste delicious. Ya sure look delicious.”

Rick giggled, failing miserably at trying to stay in character. The hunter didn’t seem to mind much, or maybe he was too deep in the moment.

And Daryl tasted him alright. The archer’s hot mouth landed on his exposed neck and started licking at the sensitive skin. He squirmed, chuckling as Daryl’s soft beard tickled him. But then the mouth started sucking on his flesh with abandon and he had to bite his lower lip not to moan as loud as he wanted to.

“Delicious,” Daryl huffed against his skin then licked him again. Rick whimpered and buried his fingers in the hunter’s dark locks as he arched his back with pleasure when that hot mouth started licking south, trailing down his skin and sucking here and there. It stopped on his right nipple. Daryl’ expert tongue darted out and started to toy with the sensitive nub, abusing it mercilessly until it was tender to the touch. Rick kept letting out little mewls of absolute pleasure as Daryl worked his body with the confidence of a predator marking their prey.

“Don’t touch yerself,” Daryl grunted against his nipple as he attempted to reach his throbbing erection. Rick moaned when the archer’s strong hand wrapped around it and couldn’t help but thrust into the tight grip. 

“Daryl!” he whimpered when the hand didn’t move and the other grabbed his hip, stilling his thrusting.

“Not yet,” the older man huffed and the leader had no choice but to nod. 

At last, the hunter showed mercy on his nipple and began trailing kisses down his torso and over his quivering belly, dipping his tongue inside his navel a couple of times before kissing further south, detouring toward his right hip, nipping at the tender skin there and gently running his teeth over the sharp bone. 

Laying a wet kiss on his upper thigh, Daryl pulled away. “Turn around.”

It took some time for his brain to register the order, so Daryl grabbed him and strongly, but carefully, flipped him on his front. Rick let out another yelp of surprise which transformed into a wanton moan as his hard cock was trapped under his weight.

“What’re you gonna do to me, Mr Hunter?” he asked in an innocent voice. Daryl just growled in response. He was about to turn his head to see the man’s reaction when two strong hands grabbed each of his ass cheeks and squeezed them with force.

Rick moaned loudly against the covers, gripping them tightly in his fisted hands.

“Gonna eat ya up,” Daryl replied at last, spreading the cheeks apart to make a point. He unconsciously clenched his hole as cold air tickled it. Lifting his ass up, he wantonly presented himself to his hunter.

Daryl’s weight left the bed suddenly. Rick was about to complain, but when he stole a glance behind him, the archer was just standing there, raking lust filled eyes over his naked form. 

“See anythin’ you like?” he teased. Daryl grunted and grabbed his hips to pull him closer to his crotch and toward the edge of the bed, pushing Rick’s thighs apart as he kneeled on the floor.

The hands spread his cheeks once more and this time, Daryl landed a wet, filthy kiss right on Rick’s pucker, followed by a wet tongue that started lapping at his exposed entrance eagerly.

Burying his face in the covers, he tried in vain to drown out the sinful sounds tearing from his mouth as Daryl’s tongue licked him in the most intimate part of his body. He groaned loudly when the thick organ dipped past the ring of muscle, plunging inside him and fucking him over and over again, opening him up and getting him ready for the real deal.

Squirming and sweating against the sheets, Rick spread his legs further in invitation as he became desperate for more; more girth, more depth, more Daryl.

“Daryl—Fuck me,” he demanded and Daryl withdrew his tongue from his hole with a sinful, wet sound. “Now.”

“Nah,” the hunter said in a thick voice then stood up and crawled back on the bed, resting his back on the multiple pillows propped against the headboard. 

“Why not?” Rick grunted in protest, pulling his knees underneath him and sitting up. 

“Yer mah prey an’ ya do as yer told. Wanna see how ya open yerself up first,” the hunter ordered and reached for the lube on the nightstand. Pouring a generous amount in his palm he threw the small vial near Rick’s leg then brought his hand to his cock and lazily started to stroke it.

Daryl’s dark blue pools glanced suggestively at him through his dark locks. Rick licked his lips at the alluring sight of his gorgeous hunter, sitting there like a powerful god, with his thick, long rod of flesh standing proud between his thighs. 

Eager for what was coming next, he turned his back on Daryl and grabbed the lube, coating three of his fingers with the cool liquid. He smirked when the hunter grunted from behind when he twisted his upper body to look back at him over his shoulder and started caressed himself with his lubed hand, running it slowly down his side, over his hip then down toward his ass cheek, leaving a glossy trail in his heated skin.

Daryl’s lust-filled eyes followed his hand closely. Rick smiled with satisfaction.

Sliding his fingers closer to his hole, he added pressure on his pucker, dipping the tip of both his index and middle finger. He was still loose since that morning so they entered with little resistance. Preparation wasn’t even necessary, but Daryl liked the show and the leader would give it to him.

Biting his lip, he let out a partially muffled moan as he buried his digits deeper and started to fuck himself in them, rocking his hips back and forth and throwing his head back as pleasure filled him.

“Deeper,” Daryl instructed and Rick complied, burying his fingers in to the last knuckle and scissoring them open to stretch his channel up. 

A third finger and several minutes later, he was more than ready to take Daryl in. 

“I’m ready,” Rick said, withdrawing his fingers and turning to look at him again, expectant.

The archer narrowed his eyes. “Lemme see.”

“I’m opened enough,” Rick argued, wanting nothing more but to be truly fucked by that huge cock. His fingers could only reach so much.

“Lemme see,” Daryl insisted.

Rick rolled his eyes and leaned forward, parting both his ass cheeks with his hands so Daryl could see for himself that he was ready. 

“Satisfied?”

“’Good. Now come here.”

The leader smirked and slowly crawled his way to his hunter, feigning shyness. 

“No need t’ be scared. It’s just a cock,” Daryl teased, still stroking himself.

“It’s huge,” Rick said with fake shyness. “Think it’ll hurt?”

“Only if ya didn’ stretched yerself enough,” Daryl said, reaching over to caress Rick’s thighs. “C’mon, sit on it.”

Promise not to eat me?” he teased.

“Already did,” Daryl smirked. 

He snorted and started to crawl his way onto the archer’s lap until he was fully straddling him . 

“Ready?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” the older man grunted, finally breaking character and looking at him with the same vulnerable adoration as ever.

Holding his cheeks apart, he lowered himself down on the thick column, moaning and groaning as the blunt head breached him, sliding past the initial resistance as he lowered himself further down until he was completely seated on Daryl’s lap with the hunter's cock deep inside him.

“Fuck, Daryl,” he moaned, trailing his hands over the broad chest underneath. “Fuck, you’re huge.”

Rick took the hint when Daryl’s hands grabbed his hips and slowly started rocking his hips back and forth, rolling them against the archer’s lap and drawing needy grunts out of the older man’s mouth as he clenched down on the thick cock inside him. He was utterly full, but he still needed more, so increasing his rhythm, he started lifting himself up on his thighs and dropping down, using Daryl’s chest for leverage. 

The archer groaned with pleasure, thrusting up just as he came down. 

“That’s it, bounce on mah cock, lil’ bunny. Fuck yerself on it.”

“Daryl,” he whimpered and did as told, lifting himself up then dropping back down over and over again, faster and faster, bouncing up and down along Daryl’s thick shaft while moaning and crying openly, past caring who heard him as the pressure within and constant stimulation in his prostate sent him reeling into oblivion.

It was a miracle the bunny ears hadn’t fallen off yet.

It all became too much when Daryl wrapped his unattended cock in a strong grip and began stroking him fast and hard. The coiling pressure inside him reached its peak and it all dropped down abruptly as he reached his orgasm, coating Daryl’s hand with his warm seed and squeezing down hard on the hunter’s cock, making him moan loudly as he reached his release as well, filling the leader’s insides with his warm cum.

Rick collapsed on Daryl’s chest and the hunter wrapped his arms around his sweaty back. 

“Shit, that was good,” the archer huffed against his ear.

He nodded in agreement and reached for the still-on ears, taking them off. “Who would’ve thought these silly things would turn you into a lust-filled predator?”

“It ain’t the ears. It’s all ya,” Daryl said sweetly and caressed the leader’s cheek lovingly. “Can’ get enough of ya.”

“Me neither,” he smiled and leaned closer to kiss Daryl’s warm lips. They parted soon for they were both exhausted and ready to get some sleep. It’d been a long day.

Daryl took the ears form his hands and threw them to the floor beside the bed. “Maybe next run we can find some furry tails to go with ‘em.”

“A plugged-in tail?” Rick smirked mischievously. 

“Even better.”


End file.
